<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noble Guardians by LastMafagafo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326765">Noble Guardians</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastMafagafo/pseuds/LastMafagafo'>LastMafagafo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friendship, Godparents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Guardian Angels, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastMafagafo/pseuds/LastMafagafo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna Noble is destined to be the most important woman in the whole universe. That’s the ineffable plan to the little human that was born in Chiswick. But, to fulfill the prophecy, she will need special protection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale (Good Omens) &amp; Donna Noble, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) &amp; Donna Noble, Crowley (Good Omens) &amp; Tenth Doctor, Tenth Doctor &amp; Donna Noble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Childhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You remind me of the baby...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley finally found Aziraphale. He was in someone else’s house, in Chiswick, guarding a baby. What the hell was he doing there?</p>
<p>“There you are, Angel! I was waiting for you at the Ritz!” complained Crowley.</p>
<p>“Oh, my! That was today? I’m sorry, Crowley! I had completely forgotten our appointment today.”</p>
<p>Crowley didn't like hearing that. Aziraphale never would forget a lunch meeting. In three thousand years  he had never cancelled an appointment, not mentioning missing it. What on the whole universe could be more important than a lunch at the Ritz?</p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing here?” asked the demon, staring at the little baby, sleeping peacefully on her crib. She had red hair, just like him.</p>
<p>“Oh! I’m a guardian angel now!” said Aziraphale, being all proud.</p>
<p>“A guardian angel? Isn’t that work for a comum angel? I thought you were a Principality. You should be guarding a city, not just a baby,” said Crowley, disdainful.</p>
<p>“But it’s because I’m a Principality that they gave me this mission. This little girl is not like the other humans.” </p>
<p>“She looks pretty average to me.” </p>
<p>“Oh, no, dear! They told me she will be important. The most important woman in the whole universe!”</p>
<p>The baby turned, opening her eyes. She smiled at Aziraphale, and played with his hand for a while. Then she saw Crowley, and raised her arms to him. The angel laughed.</p>
<p>“Look! She likes you!”</p>
<p>Crowley pretended to ignore the baby, even though he was tempted to take her just for a while. He had to admit that she was a bit cute.</p>
<p>“What’s the child’s name?”</p>
<p>“Donna Noble,” said Aziraphale.</p>
<p>“Hum… A bit preposterous, don’t you think?” he lied. In reality he thought that for someone who was meant to be as important as the Angel told him, that was quite a suitable name. </p>
<p>“That suits her. Donna...” said the Angel, smiling again, full of love for the small creature.</p>
<p>“Dad, hang on a minute! I think Donna is waking up,” said a woman, coming from the hallway. That was Donna’s mother, and she was coming. They had to get out as soon as possible.</p>
<p>“You do it, or I do?” asked Aziraphale.</p>
<p>“Your baby, you do it,” said Crowey, shrugging.</p>
<p>The angel snapped and suddenly they became invisible. Useful miracle that one! That moment a blond woman entered the room, held the little baby. But Donna’s attention was somewhere else. Her eyes were fixed in a corner of the room. Sylvia wasn’t bothered, though. Maybe baby Donna saw a bird or a leaf throw the window, nothing to worry about. </p>
<p>"Ready to eat?" asked Sylvia, taking little Donna out of the room.</p>
<p>The baby raised her hands to her guardian angel and his… demon friend, but couldn’t reach them. Her mom, clueless, kept taking Donna away, what made Donna cry.</p>
<p>“Crowley, you have a talent with the babies! You should’ve been a… a… guardian demon? Is there such a thing?” asked Aziraphale.</p>
<p>“Are you really suggesting a demon follow a kid and teach the ways of the darkness from birth?” asked Crowley, raising one eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Oh no! That’s terrible!”</p>
<p>“I guessed,” samiled Crowley. “Now, let’s go to Ritz? If we are lucky, we can still enjoy our dinner.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go,” smiled Aziraphale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley couldn’t stop laughing. That was impossible! Even when Aziraphale looked at him clearly annoyed.</p>
<p>“That’s not funny!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it is. You have to admit it. At least a little,” said Crowley, his voice tempting Aziraphale to act a little less angelic.</p>
<p>“Maybe just a little,” admitted Aziraphale, before changing back to the responsible angel he was supposed to be. “No! It’s not funny! She bit her friend! That’s wrong!”</p>
<p>“He deserved it,” said Crowley. “He shouldn’t have pulled her hair. Besides, that’s just a small bite on his arm, he will survive.”</p>
<p>“That was you, wasn’t it? I knew you would have something to do with that!”</p>
<p>“As much as I would love to agree with you, no. That’s all on her,” he smiled, proudly.</p>
<p>“Oh dear God! What do I do now? I won’t hear the end of it if my people discover that. Donna wasn’t supposed to be in trouble at school. I can only imagine Gabriel’s lecturing me later… Oh, Lord! He will probably go to my shop!”</p>
<p>Crowley frowned. If Gabriel was coming, he wouldn’t like to be there. That was a bloody annoying angel. Even before falling from Heaven, Crowley never liked the guy. Too cocky...</p>
<p>“Just chill, Angel. Nothing's gonna happen. Donna is just a child. You’ll see. Whisper some advice in her ear while she is sleeping, and Donna Noble will be back to be a goody two shoes in no time!”</p>
<p>“Do you believe so?” asked Aziraphale, full of hope.</p>
<p>“Yeah… You are just overreacting!”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Strathclyde! How had this girl come to Strathclyde alone? I’m done for! They will throw me in the fires of Hell after that - said Aziraphale, getting desperate, while observing the little girl sitting next to the bus stop, while keeping a safe distance.</p>
<p>“That’s not your fault, Angel. Calm down,” said Crowley.</p>
<p>“How can I calm down? I’m failing on my angel’s duties, and that will have terrible consequences! She could’ve been hurt! Or could have fallen into a hole! Or being kidnapped! Or worse!”</p>
<p>“Stop with the drama, Angel. I was following her,” said Crowley, his hands inside his tight trousers’ pockets, all casual and reckless.</p>
<p>“So that was you? I should have guessed!”</p>
<p>“No! I know I like tempting people, but I wouldn’t risk Donna’s life. I just followed to make sure nothing bad would happen with her. That’s all.”</p>
<p>“Oh! So you acted like a guardian angel?” Aziraphale smiled. Crowley looked mean and tough, but deep down he was a cinnamon roll. Aziraphale had never known a demon as kind and caring as Crowley. </p>
<p>“Never say that again!” said Crowley, pulling Aziraphale by the collar. “I’m a demon! Demon, understood?”</p>
<p>“Right! Right! I take that back!”</p>
<p>Crowley let Aziraphale go, and turned away, still annoyed. The angel fixed his clothes, and joined Donna on the wooden bench. The five-year-old girl looked scared and lost, and he knew that Donna was starting to regret running away from home. But Donna didn’t cry. Quite the opposite, she held her tears and looked up. She knew she started that mess by herself, so she would solve that by herself as well.</p>
<p>“Are you alright, dear?” Aziraphale asked gently.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I shouldn’t talk with strangers,” she said.</p>
<p>The angel smiled. At least that part she learned well. Crowley joined them, sitting by Aziraphale’s side. Still, he kept looking at Donna from time to time. </p>
<p>“Your hair is red like mine,” she said, smiling.</p>
<p>“It is,” said the demon.</p>
<p>“Do you like it?” Donna had her big puppy eyes on Crowley, who gulped with her cuteness. Not even a demon could ignore that. Aziraphale knew how Donna was insecure about her hair, kids at school called her ginger.</p>
<p>“I do. And I would never want it any other way,” said Crowley.</p>
<p>“Not even blonde?” she asked, surprised.</p>
<p>“Bah! Blond is bland! Look at him… Plain, tasteless…”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to offend me! I like my hair, it’s handsome and very apropriate. I feel it’s quite… angelic,” complained Aziraphale.</p>
<p>Donna laughed.</p>
<p>“Are you his boyfriend?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, Lord! No!” said Aziraphale, avoiding looking at Crowley.</p>
<p>“The hell I am!” said Crowley, also cowardly avoiding Aziraphale.</p>
<p>But when both of them noticed how effusively they refused each other, they turned back to each other, quite offended. Donna laughed again.</p>
<p>“I think that you are! Don’t be ashamed! I think that’s cute!” said the little girl, swinging her feet.</p>
<p>A car parked in front of the bench, and a blond woman got out of it, terribly concerned. </p>
<p>“Donna Noble, do you have any idea how I was worried about you? What came into your head to do such a thing? Running away, coming here… You are grounded, young lady! You will never go out again until your eighteenth birthday, understood?”</p>
<p>“But mum…”</p>
<p>“Donna, don't start! Come, get into the car!”</p>
<p>“Calm down, Sylvia. That way you're gonna scare the girl!” said Wilf, who was sitting in the back seat.</p>
<p>“How can I be calm after that, dad? Come, Donna! I lost all my patience with you today!” </p>
<p>Donna entered the car, sitting besides her Gramps, that hugged her strongly. Her dad was driving, and she saw him winking in the mirror. At least she got allies. Her mom was the one looking particularly scary, but Donna already knew how to deal with that. She just had to keep quiet for a while, and her mom would forget that. She looked through the window, remembering her new friends. She wanted to wave goodbye, but they weren't there anymore. All that was left was the empty wooden bench.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Donna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“She is heavier than I thought,” said Crowley, while an intoxicated Donna was hanging over his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s chaos around here! A complete mess! All those plastic dummies walking around! That’s worse than the Apocalypse!” complained Aziraphale, while trying to open his shop’s door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley was done holding Donna when the angel finally managed to open that door. The trio got into the shop, and Aziraphale brought his favorite chair so Crowley could place Donna over it. The red-head was sleeping profoundly. She even snored! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that brings me so many memories… Remember the first time you found me at Donna's house? She was just a baby!” said Aziraphale, reminiscing those moments quite proudly of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She used to be less noisy that time. And smelled better too… She will probably wake up with a hell of a hangover,” said Crowley, resting his hands on his pockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are some things we can’t avoid… Well, maybe I could. She could feel better by some miracle, maybe… But no, better not! Donna must learn to deal with the consequences of her acts. I don’t want her to become a drunkard!” said Aziraphale, horrified with the thought. He knew that wouldn’t be difficult to clear all the alcohol from Donna’s body. But he didn’t want to give Donna any more reasons to get wasted with her friends every night. “Do you think she is safe here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah… You don’t have to worry about that, angel. We are both here,” said Crowley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you are right, my dear, ” Aziraphale smiled at him, light-heartedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, do you think we should do something about the Autons?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! You don’t have to worry about that. Zaniel told me there is someone around who is taking care of those situations on Earth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, really? So where was this person when the Apocalypse happened? asked Crowley, taking Aziraphale’s wine bottle to himself, the same bottle they forgot over the table after getting wasted the previous day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was the 90’s, right? Considering this person is a Time Lord, he was probably fighting in the War.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Time Lord? Arg! Bastards, all of them! I was there when Gallifrey was created, before the whole falling angel thing. I stayed there for a while, but never liked the place… All the red, and that bloody citadel… Not much fun. And all those cocky idiots walking around!  Time Lords… That’s how they called themselves. Is there something more preposterous? That’s when I asked to be transferred to Earth. Maybe that was the beginning of my fall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be silly, you know why you’ve fallen. If you hadn’t befriended Lucifer and his fellows, that wouldn’t have happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was bored!!! How could I know that he would start a revolution against…  you know. If I knew, I wouldn't go! That was a stupid idea from the beginning. Whatever! At least down there we have great music.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked at each other for a moment, silent between them. Except from Donna’s snoring, there wasn’t a sound in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is Zaniel?” asked Crowley, trying to sound blase. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A friend from up there,” explained Aziraphale, not noticing Crowley’s slight irritation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… So you still talk to him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sometimes… More to hear about the news.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a terrible idea, Angel. We were casted out from our parties, remember?” said Crowley, putting the wine bottle back on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t see anything wrong. Thanks to him I discovered about the Autons in time to save Donna,” said Aziraphale, fluffing some cushions to help Donna sleep better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Gabriel? He can be pissed if he finds out you still talk with the others,” said Crowley, determined to keep his angel away from that Zaniel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a problem. After that little maneuver of ours, Gabriel didn’t dare to disturb me again. He had never come back to the shop!” said Aziraphale, giggling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley didn’t like that outcome. He didn’t want Aziraphale having... friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley, are you jealous?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No! That’s ridiculous, Angel!” he folded his arms. “Look! Donna is waking up,” he said, trying to change the subject and get the angel’s attention out of him and his jealousy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That worked, because Aziraphale turned to the red-head and, almost like a miracle, she opened her eyes, still a bit sleepy. She was probably with a heavy headache, because she closed her eyes again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where am I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A.Z. Fell &amp; Co. Antiquarium and Unusual Books. You were sleeping on the street when I found you. Are you feeling better?” asked the angel, truly concerned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh, yeah… Except from the killer headache, of course,” she complained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” Aziraphale did his best to not miracle the headache away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so embarrassing! You must think I’m bonkers!” she laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, my dear! That’s perfectly fine. Now, I think that it would be better if you go back home. I’m afraid the streets are not safe,” he said, helping Donna to stand up. She could barely see things. “I asked for a taxi to you. Don’t worry, we’ve already taken care of the payment,” he smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God! You didn’t have to!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense! It’s my pleasure to help you, dear,” he said, smiling sincerely. He liked Donna a lot, and deep down he knew that so did Crowley. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale miracled a taxi, and helped Donna to get in. He closed the door, and waved until she disappeared around the corner. Then he went back to the bookshop, just to find Crowley sitting on the chair where Donna previously occupied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All done?” he asked, a bit tipsy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All done. Donna Noble is back to Chiswick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure she turned left?” asked Crowley, while they both were walking in the park.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I am! I stood on that corner myself, just to make sure she would do the right thing. I’m not an amateur…” said Aziraphale, with some pride. “And you can be sure I’ll do whatever I can to avoid another apocalypse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you say so… I just can’t understand why Gabriel was so specific about turning left. Or why he sent you. I thought our times following orders were over,” said Crowley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It must be something related to His Ineffable Plan. I didn’t ask. You know how things work up there. Besides, I’m Donna’s guardian angel for the rest of her life. There is no way to replace me,” said Aziraphale, pleased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley agreed, shrugging. Both kept in a comfortable silent, people-watching while enjoying their ice-cream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, do you know what is happening with the bees?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The bees. It’s like they are disappearing. You don’t see as much bees flying around in this time of the year as you used to see in the past,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous! Of course bees are not disappearing. That must be some sort of migratory season,” said Aziraphale, who had never thought about bees disappearing before, but now started to consider it. Maybe Crowley was right…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so...” said Crowley, shrugging. It wasn’t like he really cared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clowley, have you seen Donna?” asked Aziraphale, entering Crowley’s apartment, worried about all the Cyberman invasion happening in London.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Angel! She is far away, in Spain, scuba diving,” said Crowley, completely unfazed, while inspecting his plants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Scuba diving? That doesn’t sound much as something she would do, but if you say so… Wait! Crowley, dear, it was you, wasn't it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good idea, don’t you think? Kransor told me the guys down there were trying to make it easier for the Cyberman to come. But you know my side can be deceiving. Anyway, I thought it was better be safe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley, you are brilliant! Tip-top!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” he said, trying to hide a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know what it deserves? Tea!” said Aziraphale, overjoyed. He entered Crowley’s kitchen, opening the drawer he reserved for tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I prefer coffee. But forget all of this nonsense. You just have to miracle it, see?” he said, making a cup of hot coffee appear in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But where is the fun in it?” said the angel, while the demon rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you thought that was weird that Donna kept missing the aliens, that's the explanation: she had two chaotic protectors. <br/>And yeah, Crowley is not a big fan of Time Lords...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Yeah!” cheered Crowley, while ignoring Aziraphale’s disapproving look. They were inside his Bentley, on the other side of the street from the Noble’s house, watching Donna in secret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead was talking with a Doctor, a very charming gentleman, in Aziraphale’s opinion, but too hideous for Crowley’s taste. Earlier, when they were watching Donna’s wedding at the church and she suddenly disappeared, they tried to find her and bring her back, but Gabriel summoned both of them, and couldn’t stop lecturing them about His Ineffable Plan. That took almost the whole day. Crowley would rather be in some stupid TED Talk, or coaching convention for two whole hours, than hear that arse of an angel. That would be less cruel, for sure. And the demon knew a lot about that, since it was Crowley himself who invented the coach, and he was very proud of that. No better way to spread the evil than making a lot of losers follow other losers into failure, just to feel worse about themselves at the end of the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally managed to get away from Gabriel, Donna had already found a new friend, and somehow they managed to drain the Thames together. Crowley was completely oblivious about God’s plan, but he was sure He had a very messed up sense of humor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a drained Thames, and Donna’’s fiancé dead (Crowley never liked that guy anyway. Too easy to tempt), Donna was taken back by a Time Lord. From all the species in the entire universe, why does the guy have to be a Time Lord? But that was the help she got while her guardians weren’t there, and Crowley felt a bit guilty. The worst was that Time and relative dimension in space shaped as a phone box. Aziraphale liked it though. He thought that was a charming design, elegant and classic. Crowley hated that. Especially because of the color. Why was that thing stupidly blue?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So there was Crowley and Aziraphale, watching them from across the street, trying to figure out what Donna was planning to do after the Doctor’s proposal. And, of course, Crowley was more than happy when she refused to travel with that Time Lord. Aziraphale, on the other hand, pitied the missed opportunity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She should’ve gone with him. They look good together,” said the Angel, smiling coyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You gotta be kidding me, Angel! Look at those two! They have absolutely nothing in common. You should be the one against it! He is a TIME LORD!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is wrong about that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is a Time Lord, and she is a human. You know those things never end up well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I beg to differ, my dear. Look at us, for instance. You are a demon, and I’m an angel, still we are… friends. Anyone who sees us together might think the same, don’t you think?” asked Aziraphale, that little smile on his lips that showed he was sure of being right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not anymore, Angel! We were fired, remember?” said Crowley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Technically, you were. I just had a nice holy water bath,” the angel smiled. “Look at them, Crowley! They need each other. Oh! He made it snow for her! Isn’t that romantic?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a big deal. Look, he is going! Finally!” smiled Crowley. “See? I knew Donna Noble was supposed to be the right thing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s such a shame… I still think she will regret not going,” said Aziraphale, fasting his seatbelt, that Crowley had installed just for him. “Time to go home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have wine? looks like a good day for some wine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can buy a bottle on our way,” smiled Aziraphale, while Crowley was driving his Bentley to a small bookshop in Soho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew that Time Lord was bad news!” mumbled Crowley, while trying to fish the blue Peugeot car keys from the bin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But have you seen how happy she was? It’s been quite a while since Donna smiled that way,” said Aziraphale, smiling proudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Angel. He barely showed up and she is already being completely reckless! A-ha!” he said, finally getting the keys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you would like that. Isn’t that the type of behavior you encourage in people?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but… That’s different, Angel…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous, my dear! If I didn’t know you better I would say you are being overprotective.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Angel, that doesn’t make any sense! First, demons aren’t… protective,” he spit the word, with disgust. “We are not even guardians like you are. That thing about caring and protecting is something too angelic for us. Demons don’t care about humans. We despise humans. Besides, Donna Noble is YOUR responsibility, not mine! I just wanted to help you, give some advice… It’s not like I care,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley placed the keys in Aziraphale’s hand, and left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll wait on my Bentley,” he said, sashaying away, trying to look “cool”. Aziraphale smiled, amused. He loved when the demon showed his good side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only Donna could have such a stupid idea! Throw my keys on a bin…” muttered the blonde woman. She looked extremely angry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sylvia Noble?” asked the angel, with a kind smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” asked Sylvia, feeling a bit more calm than before, but still angry enough to sound rude. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s yours. A woman with red hair left them here,” said Aziraphale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Thank you!” Sylvia grabbed the keys, relieved to discover her car keys were safe. She was overly worried about what to do if she couldn’t find them. “And sorry about the situation. My daughter is a bit empty-headed sometimes. Do you have kids?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A wise man! Never have kids, all you’ll get are headaches for the rest of your life, even after they grow up,” advised Sylvia, waving Aziraphale goodbye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… I can only imagine…” said the angel, while looking up, to the vast universe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at all that smoke, Crowley! Worse than the Great Smoke of 52,” complained Aziraphale, while they were getting out of the Ritz. “What are you planning this time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me, that’s not  something demons could do,” said Crowley, looking at the skies. “With all that black smoke coming from the cars, do you think they would believe if I say that’s my doing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t want to take credit from global warming, right? Even for a demon, don’t you think that’s a bit…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess you are right. Besides, it had Pollution written all over it,” said the demon, putting his hands in his pockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While angel and demon walked down the street, the sky was taken by a flame, and suddenly the smoke vanished, and the skies were blue again. They both looked up a bir frightened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” asked the Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea,” said Crowley. “Do you think that’s your side?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fire is something from your side,” said Aziraphale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You used to have a fire sword,” Crowley reminded him, with a cocky smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s different!! You know that the sword…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah, I know. I just wanted to see you angry,” smiled the demon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale pouted and folded his arms, upset. Crowley smiled even more, he loved to see his angel being a bit of a bastard sometimes. That was so little… angelic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think that was her?” asked the Angel, after some time of silent reflection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Donna. Our Donna. It looks like something the Doctor and her would do,” explained the angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe? Wanna find out?” asked Crowley, as he was completely aloof by the matter. Deep down both of them knew he cared. They also missed Donna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! The sky is blue now, so I guess we could just drop by for a while. Chiswick?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chiswick!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, I have a bad feeling,” said Crowley, ignoring the “we’re closed” board in front of Aziraphale’s shop, and entering anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you feel that too? Oh, Lord! I thought it was just me, worrying too much, but now that you say… Do you think something happened to her?” asked the Angel, leaving his hot cocoa back to the table, almost staining his most recent acquisition, a Bible from the XIX century with the verse “Love is patient, love is kind. </span>
  <span>It does envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.” Aziraphale called that the Envious Bible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With the planets in the skies and all those dimensions colliding, yes, I think there is a possibility. Besides all those Daleks on the streets. I had to destroy at least three of them on my way here. Hideous things…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, what were you doing? Look outside!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale raised up, and walked to his window. His eyes popped with the sight of the destruction outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Oh, dear!</span>
  <span> Crowley, we need to do something. This could be the apocalipse all over again!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not possible! After Adam, they've never brought another baby up here,” said Crowley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It could be his son,” suggested the angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is just a year old! No way a baby could become full antichrist with only a year old,” said Crowley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right… What about summoning the Metatron?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He still answers your prayers?” asked Crowley, surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m an angel of faith,” explained Aziraphale. “It’s only natural for him to answer my prayers, even if I’m not connected with… Well, you know…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, Angel!” said Crowley, looking out of the window again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like we are back to normal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them got out of the bookshop to see that the sky didn’t have planets anymore, and the Daleks had disappeared. People were going back to their homes, confused and scared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think that’s over?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like it,” said the demon. “But I still feel like something isn’t right. You?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same. Better make a quick stop in Chiswick. Just make sure everything is alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley and Aziraphale took a while to become visible again. They were at Donna’s bedroom, waiting for Wilf and the Doctor to get out. They could feel what was inside Donna’s head, that Time Lord mind that couldn’t fit. None of them were expecting to see something like that. Aziraphale sat down, near her on the bed. She was sleeping peacefully. He pet her head, taking a strand of her red hair behind her ear. His heart was broken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna end up with that Doctor!” said Crowley, furious. “I told you, Angel. That guy wouldn’t do Donna any good,” he said, closing his fists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is alright, Crowley… She just can’t remember him, or the wonderful things she made. She saved us… Saved all of us from another apocalipse. Our brilliant girl,”  smiled Aziraphale, holding a tear. “The most important woman in the whole universe…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! You gotta be kidding, right? THIS is the Ineffable Plan? Making her the most important woman in the universe, so she could never remember the great things she did? Bollocks! That’s not fair!” he said, angry. “Wait right here, Angel. I’m gonna show this Doctor…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Crowley! You don’t understand. He saved her. Donna wasn’t supposed to survive this. She was supposed to be dead now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s not right! She saved all!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly… You know what happens with the saviors in this world…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not… Is THAT the Ineffable Plan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least she is alive,” said the angel, raising up. “And I think she will be awakened soon. It’s better we get out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They disappeared from the room, back to the outside. They saw the Tardis parked on the other side of the street, near Crowley’s Bentley. She looked sad, so Aziraphale came closer, petting her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are suffering a lot. Both the Tardis and the Doctor…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna’s door opened, and the Doctor left, followed by Wilf. They looked sad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think he is going to be okay?” asked Aziraphale, whispering, while they kept invisible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” said Crowley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My goodness… Poor man! He must be feeling alone,” said the angel, pitying the Doctor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is nothing we could do,” said the demon, still not a big fan of the Time Lord.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor entered the Tardis, and disappeared. Wilf stood there for a while, crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilfred is a good man,” said the Angel, trying to send the man good energies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Gramps? Yeah, he is one of the few men I knew that I couldn’t tempt. He never killed a man, even in the war,” said Crowley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The angel smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better go now,” he said, and the demon agreed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The quote is from 1st Corinthians 13:4, if you are wondering (I just took a "not" out). It's one of my favorite quotes from the Bible :) I have no idea if a misquoted Bible like that ever existed for real.  <br/>Again, Crowley doesn't like the Doctor that much... yet...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Endings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were watching Donna and her new husband Shaw getting out of the church, smiling brightly, and taking photos. Angel and demon were both proud of her, and a bit emotive as well.<br/>“Don’t you love weddings, Crowley?” asked Aziraphale, smiling. <br/>“No! I can’t understand why people would spend the rest of their lives staying with the same person forever. Arguing about the toilet seat, wet towels over the bed, snoring… That’s why I created the divorce.”<br/>“That's absurd! I know a lot of humans who lived a happy married life. I think marriage is a wonderful creation to help two people that love each other to stay forever together,” Aziraphale smiled, a sparkle in his eyes.<br/>“So… that means you would like to marry…” said Crowley, observing Aziraphale’s reaction closely. “Hypothetically, of course…” <br/>The angel blushed, turning his face away from Crowley, and looking back at Donna, who was rolling her eyes to Nerys, her bridesmaid.<br/>“Don’t be ridiculous, angels do not marry!”<br/>Crowley just agreed, turning his attention back at Donna as well.<br/>“She looks happy,” said Aziraphale.<br/>“Yes… after all…” smiled the demon.<br/>Aziraphale sighed, trying not to think about Donna losing her memory the previous year, or those moments when she seemed sad without remembering why. That's when he saw a man on the gate, watching the wedding the same way they were doing, but looking sad and defeated, just like the blue box behind him.<br/>“Crowley, look! Isn’t that the Doctor!” <br/>The demon turned to the direction where Aziraphale pointed, finally noticing the Time Lord. Wow! He looked really bad, nothing like the cocky guy he met before.<br/>“Arg! He looks terrible! What happened?”<br/>“He lost his best friend,” muttered the angel. <br/>“Yeah… I know the feeling…” he said, feeling a lump in his throat. He looked to the angel with affection, remembering that one time when the bookshop was consumed by the fire. “Maybe we could do something for him.”<br/>“Oh! So you don’t hate him that much…” smiled Aziraphale.<br/>“He is not that bad…”<br/>Oh, Crowley was such a softie sometimes! And Aziraphale loved that. He looked back at the Doctor, thinking about what they could do to help, when he saw the man giving Wilf and Sylvia a little gift.<br/>“Crowley, what is that?” asked the angel, surprised.<br/>“A lottery ticket? What a cheapskate!” complained Crowley.<br/>“No! Quite the opposite, dear. He is a Time Lord, remember?” smiled Aziraphale.<br/>“You mean the ticket… Oh! I like it!”<br/>“But isn’t that cheating?”<br/>Crowley shrugged.<br/>“You know, Angel… I’ve been thinking. Maybe I should keep an eye on this Doctor. A Time Lord walking around Earth is never a good call.”<br/>“Really?” asked Aziraphale, who knew the demon well enough to know his good intentions.<br/>“Not always. Just to make sure he won’t meet Donna, or something like that.”<br/>“Oh! So that’s why you're interested?”<br/>“Sure! Why else I would watch a… Time Lord,” he frowned, pretending to be disgusted.<br/>“I thought you liked him.”<br/>“Never say that again!” Crowley threatened, holding Aziraphale by the collar.<br/>“It's not here who said that!” the angel raised his hands, and kept quiet for a moment, until Crowley let him go. Honestly, he wasn’t even a bit scared. “So, you wanna keep Donna safe, right?”<br/>“Yeah, but just because that’s your job. I don’t wanna those stuck-up bastards from up there thinking you are incompetent.”<br/>Aziraphale laughed, pleased with his answer.<br/>“Let’s go! We can’t be late for the reception!” said the angel, excited.<br/>“That’s new! Are you excited to go to a party?”<br/>“I don’t wanna miss the cocktails,” said the Angel, and Crowley smiled. Aziraphale was quite cute when excited.</p><p>***</p><p>“There you were!” said Aziraphale, sitting beside Crowley on their regular park’s bench.<br/>“Angel! Ice cream?”<br/>“Later,” he smiled. “Where were you earlier? I went to your apartment, but you weren’t there.”<br/>“I was busy… Why? Did something happen?” he asked, concerned about the angel's well being. <br/>“No, I just visited Donna.”<br/>The demon smiled.<br/>“How is she?”<br/>“Good. A bit tired, though. Looks like the twins are giving her some trouble,” smiled Aziraphale, thinking about those two boys, running around the house, and driving Donna mad, just like she used to do with Sylvia years before.<br/>“I can only imagine…”<br/>They kept a comfortable silence between them.<br/>“I hate Time Lords!” said Crowley, surprising the Angel.<br/>“Excuse me. What have you said?”<br/>“I hate Time Lords. Can you believe there were three Doctors today? Three! That one you used to say that looked like me, an old man, and the one without eyebrows.”<br/>“Three? But wouldn’t that rip the fabric of time and space creating a horrible paradox?”<br/>“I have no idea… I just know they were there. But they are gone now, just one left in the end.”<br/>“The adorable one, with the pinstripe suit?”<br/>“No! The bowtie one. But he already left with the new girl, the one who wears short skirts.”<br/>“The redhead?”<br/>“No, the brunette.”<br/>“Well, at least everything ended up well, right?” smiled the angel.<br/>“Yeah… I guess so. Everything ended up well.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>